Rozetta Pierre
Rozetta Pierre was a suspect in the murder investigations of four people in The Conspiracy, as well as making quasi-suspect appearances in Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy) and The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy). Profile Rozetta is the 26-year-old founder of DreamLife, a tech company. She has blue shoulder-length hair tied back in two buns, black eyes, and freckles. She is seen wearing a shoulderless black shirt with blue, green and yellow stripes. She also wears a pair of black-and-blue headphones as well as two cords around her neck, and one blue bracelet and one green bracelet around her right wrist. In her first suspect appearance, she has a rash on her forehead and it is known that Rozetta is a runner, has read User 404 and eats chia seeds. In her second suspect appearance, she is seen wearing a shoulderless black shirt with orange, white and yellow stripes. She has also ditched her headphones and the cords around her neck from her previous appearances, and the two bracelets are now orange and red, respectively. It is discovered that she reads the Bhagavad Gita. In her third suspect appearance, she reverts back to her first outfit. It is revealed that she knows electronics, uses a Rolington typewriter and eats tofu. In her quasi-suspect appearances, Rozetta wears her first outfit and does not have a rash. In her fourth suspect appearance, she retains her forehead rash and it is learned that she takes multivitamin powder and plays billiards. Events of Criminal Case Gone Pear-Shaped Rozetta became a suspect after Ramirez alerted Gloria and the player to her public outburst outside the iPear store. She told them that she was far more of a genius than the victim and that her company, DreamLife, was superior to iPear. Rozetta was spoken to again after Cathy discovered that her code was in the victim's phone. She revealed that she used to be an intern for iPear and, because of her brilliance, was asked by the victim to work with him to develop a special phone. However, their working relationship turned sour when she was accused of leaking iPear secrets and subsequently fired. She then mocked the victim as she was the one who had the last laugh. Rozetta was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Waldo Gigs for Paul's murder. She was later spoken to by Amir and the player about the launch party for DreamLife's new VR headset. She then told them that if they were smart enough to find a ticket for the party, they were invited. Amir and the player later found a ticket. Later, during the launch party, Rozetta introduced DreamLife's groundbreaking VR game and invited the attendants to immerse themselves in the virtual world. Murder on the Dance Floor After arresting Kalua Kaboom's killer, Jones and the player interrogated Rozetta about her decision to hire ex-mobster Tony Marconi's security firm to guard DreamLife's crashed satellite. She told them that she knew of Tony's background, but trusted the company to guard the satellite. When questioned about DreamLife's need for the satellite, she claimed that the satellite was for a failed communications project. Downward-Facing Dead Rozetta became a suspect again after Gloria and the player found her training sheet at the boot camp the killer was seen fleeing to after the murder. When informed of the murder, she claimed not to know who the victim was and excused herself to continue her exercising. Rozetta was spoken to again about her romantic relationship with the victim. She revealed that Scott was her ex-fiancé, and that their relationship ended when Scott became an ascetic. When Gloria suggested that she hadn't moved on due to her keeping photos of the two on her smartwatch, she rebuked the claim and left. Rozetta was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Max Gaynes for Scott's murder. But she was later confronted by Gloria and the player after they learned that her VR game contained lighting tricks that resulted in the players becoming addicted. She claimed not to know about the code trick and swore to look into the problem to fix it. Game Over Rozetta became a suspect for the third time after the murder occurred at DreamLife's booth. After ranting about how DreamLife's marketing strategy would have to be rethought, she told them that the headset that had killed Juniper had been untouched by anyone else. She then left to make some phone calls, allowing Jones and the player to investigate the victim's cubicle. Rozetta was spoken to again about a figure of herself dressed as the victim. She told them that the figure was to prove to Juniper that the latter was not irreplaceable and to put her back in her place. She revealed that the victim had asked for shares in the company, which she scoffed at. Rozetta was found to be innocent for the third time after the team incarcerated Tim Cooper for Juniper's murder. But she was later interrogated by Jones and the player for turning her VR players into addicts. She assured them that she had fired the team who was responsible for the game's development and that the game itself was to be taken off market. When asked about what she would do for the already-addicted players, she told them that DreamLife had devised a proper ending for the game. When asked about The Higher Truth, she told them that she did not look into the company's investors. The Truth Hurts After arresting Steven Crowe's killer, Rozetta was questioned after it was revealed that she had met with Grayson Rosewater in the Higher Truth's headquarters and they discussed using the cult's donations to fund DreamLife's satellite project. After Grayson was arrested for embezzlement and inciting suicide, Gloria and the Player confronted her, during which she revealed that Grayson was fired a few days earlier after she ordered him to stop. Gloria asked her about DreamLife's project after Grayson implied that the object that crashed in the forest a year ago wasn't a satellite at all. Rozetta told the team not to trust Grayson and that DreamLife had the documents to prove the object was a satellite. Domesday Rozetta became a suspect for the fourth time after Jones and the player learnt that Fred was her most promising manager. After failing to get the team leave the dome, Rozetta revealed that Fred was her management protégé and she could not believe that a murder would happen under the dome. After being asked about what Fred was doing on the platform, Rozetta said that she did not know and told the team that she just saw him in the company recreation room before he was killed, prompting Jones and the player to go there to investigate. Rozetta was interrogated again by the team about the way she treated her protégé. There, she said that Fred used to work hard, but lately he started asking for evenings off, so she decided to put pressure on him by sending him menacing messages. In the end of the conversation, Rozetta told the team that if she had staked her name on a person, they must have lived up to her reputation. Rozetta was found to be innocent for the fourth time after Dan Scruffinsky was incarcerated for Fred's murder. Later, the team (per Amir) learned that the radiation was extraterrestrial in nature and may even have curative properties. They also found out that Kai Gruber, a scientist who used to work for DreamLife, was paranoid of Rozetta tracking him down and hurting him. Jones and the player then talked to Rozetta about their findings, but Rozetta simply told them that all their operations were perfectly legal. And after Jones asked her about Kai, Rozetta explained that he just couldn't handle the pressure. She then demanded that the team stayed out of Dreamlife’s business before leaving. Trivia *Rozetta is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts in The Conspiracy. *Rozetta is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in four cases. **She is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases. *Rozetta is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. Case appearances *Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy) *Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy) *Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy) *Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy) *The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy) *Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Domesday (Case #31 of The Conspiracy) *Things Fall Apart (Case #32 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery RPierreConspiracy.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy) and Domesday (Case #31 of The Conspiracy). RPierreConspiracyC246.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy), Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy) and The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy). RPierreConspiracyC248.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy). SMorrisVictim.png|Scott Morris, Rozetta's late ex-fiancé. OG_SUS_513_604.jpg RozettaMugshot.png RozettaMugshot2.png OG SUS 531 602.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:DreamLife members